


But I'll Just Let You Live

by tightfistofnerves



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: Then Dan’s gaze falls on him.Something glimmers in the corner of Nate’s eyes, but a blink and it’s gone and he doesn’t say a word.(there's things I want to say to you, but I'll just let you live.)
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	But I'll Just Let You Live

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this one for a while. 
> 
> Title: Cinnamon Girl - Lana Del Ray

Dans got his telltale smirk on his face. It means he won something - _ hell _, he won everything.

He won Serena.

Dan, the quiet guy, the brooding writer, the kid from Brooklyn, the underdog, _ gossip girl _looks over at each and every one of his family and friends, locks eyes with them, makes sure that they see his success, his life goal finally accomplished.

Then Dan’s gaze falls on him.

Something glimmers in the corner of Nate’s eyes, but a blink and it’s gone and he doesn’t say a word. 

She comes down the stairs with a smile, her lips curled around her teeth and Nate thinks to himself _ it could be a grimace, it could mean _

_\- stop _

It’s her big day after all. 

Serena’s dressed in all gold. She looks regal, almost like a queen. He glances at Blair, expecting to see the typical jealousy that usually permeates her pert face, but instead, all he sees is happiness.

The jealousy is all him. 

He watches the ceremony with a carefully orchestrated face, absent of even the slightest disappointment. After the vows he goes straight to the bartender, orders a scotch and drinks alone. 

Nate congratulates Dan, kisses Serena on the cheek, and books the next flight to DC. 

On the plane, long after the seatbelt sign turned off and he’s surrounded by clouds, Nate dreams. 

He dreams of a time, not too long ago, when it was just him with a girl in a bar, in the middle of a wedding. 


End file.
